The National Institutes of Neurological Disorders and Stroke (NINDS) is establishing the Preclinical Screening Platform for Pain (PSPP) in response to the National Institutes of Health (NIH) Helping to End Addiction Long-term (HEAL) initiative. The HEAL initiative is a trans-NIH effort to fast-track basic, translational, and clinical research in the field of addiction and pain to address the national opioid crisis. The goal of the PSPP is to foster the development of opioid alternatives to treat all types of pain conditions.